


It's peanut butter jelly time!

by pkspsilver



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, this is one-sided on silvers half but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkspsilver/pseuds/pkspsilver
Summary: silver is sad and gay and also confused. also peanut butter and jelly





	It's peanut butter jelly time!

“Uno!”

Silver’s brow twitched irritably, and he anxiously peered over the set of cards he was holding to look at Gold across the table, who had, indeed, only one card left. “This is your tenth victory in a row!” Silver complained as he set his cards down, staring the other trainer down and propping his elbow up on the table they were playing at. “There’s gotta be some foul play here.”

“No foul play here,” Gold said with a grin, setting his one card down and flipping the hair in front of his face for dramatic effect, “I’m just a god at Uno. What can I say?”

Silver obviously was displeased. “Whatever. I’m done playing Uno for now,” he sighed, heaving himself up with the elbow he’d placed on the table, “I’m going to my room.”

“What?! Are you sure you aren’t just being a sore loser?”

“Positive.”

The duo stared at each other for a moment in silence before Silver eventually lived up to what he’d stated not too long ago, turning and starting to walk away.

“… Waaaaaait. Hold up a moment, Silver. We could play something else, if you want?”

The redhead hesitated, pivoting to face the sitting boy. “What game do you propose?”

Gold appeared to be thinking for a moment, but his expression made it obvious to Silver that he had no idea.

“Uh, give me a second.”

“You literally have no idea, do you?”

“None.”

“Figured,” he mumbled, snorting to himself and approaching the table once more, taking a seat at the side opposite to Gold.

“t’s that supposed to mean?” Gold questioned, lips forming a taut line.

“Exactly what I said. Anyways, we don’t even have to play a game. Uno is what we’ve been playing for hours, so I’d rather much take a break from anything similar.”

“Okie-dokie! I’m cool with that!” Gold’s hands go to the tabletop and stretch over the surface, fingers flexing. “But, uh, Silver. What else could we do? I mean, there’s not much to do around here…”

“There doesn’t have to be. We could just walk outside and talk.” They stared at each other’s very obviously pajama-clad selves. Gold’s brow went up inquisitively. “… Or perhaps not, talking is enough. Besides, it’d be nice to just take a break.”

“Yeah! You’re right. But… er, talk about what? We’re already talking right now. Talking about talking, heh.”

“Better than nothing.” Silver began idly messing with his hair, twirling it around his fingers and lightly pulling at individual strands. Gold remained quiet for a few beats, then spoke up. “Ah, what time is it?”

Silver took a quick glance at his Pokégear. “Twelve ‘o five. Why?”

“Oh! So it’s just about lunch time…” Gold slid his arms off the table, instead placing his hands behind himself and springing off of the ground on his heels. “I should go and look at what there is to eat.”

“I’ll go with you.” Gray eyes flickered over to the jumping figure of Gold before backtracking toward the wall that had once been behind where Gold was sitting. Silver got up yet again and shuffled to the shorter boy’s side, tossing a few locks of hair back over his shoulder. “If you make anything, I’ll be here to help you out.”

“Thanks, Silv! You’re the best.”

“All I did was offer to help you…” Silver pointed out matter-of-factly, not even bothering to stop a faint smile from creeping across his features. He’d been wringing his hands nervously ever since he’d stood up, but if Gold noticed he hadn’t bothered to point it out.

“Yeah, and it means a lot. Thanks.” Gold made a bee-line directly to the kitchen, Silver following close behind. “Ahh… I don’t know what all there is in the house, so we may just have to make do.”

“That’s fine by me.”

Gold turned his head and blinked appreciatively before returning his focus to the path ahead, which was growing shorter and shorter as they neared the kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t much to marvel at, but was big enough to get things done. Thankfully, there was even enough room for two people to move around in the limited amount of space.

“Alriiiight. The search begins…” Amber eyes began surveying every nook and cranny of the kitchen as Gold walked this way and that. Silver appeared to just be there for support.

“Oh, hell yeah!”

“What, Gold?”

To answer Silver’s question, Gold proudly presented a loaf of bread and slammed jars of peanut butter and jelly on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Peanut butter and jelly?” Silver questioned.

“Peanut butter and jelly!” Gold echoed.

Silver, from his position of being propped up against a wall, leaned forward slightly before stepping away from the wall and approaching the island. “Sounds good.”

“I know, right? I make really good ones, too.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Gold’s smile widened even further as he removed the bread tie from the bag, unraveling it and reaching in to pull out four slices. He quickly got to work, and Silver stepped in soon afterward to help out with putting on the jelly and peanut butter.

After a few minutes of quipping at each other and working diligently, their sandwiches were done at last.

“Bon appétit…” Gold breathed through slightly-parted lips as he inspected the finished products, nodding to himself.

Silver, still wielding the jar of peanut butter, turned to face Gold. “Yeah,” he responded, then gently setting down the jar, “that was fun.”

The boy beside him snickered, waving a hand dismissively. “Anything that’s done with me automatically becomes fun.” Silver stared at him for a moment. Despite the dim lighting in the room they were in, Gold seemed so radiant. His smile glowed with the warmth of a thousand suns, and even though that was the metaphor Silver used, he couldn’t break his gaze away.

“… You okay there, buddy? Do I have something on my face?” Gold inquired, snapping Silver out of his thoughts. He responded with a shake of his head.

Gold harrumphed in an almost unsure manner, but let the taller trainer’s staring slide. “Good. Anyways, ‘ya ready to dig in?” His left hand was already wrapped around his sandwich, and he gestured with his right for Silver to do the same, to which Silver obliged.

They ate in silence, atmosphere still awkward after their previous interaction, much to Silver’s disappointment. As much as he would hate to admit it, he liked listening to Gold talk. Gold had a nice voice, one he could probably listen to for hours on end if ever faced with the opportunity.

… Ah, what was he thinking? He already knew Gold’s stance on being in a relationship, and he was still embarrassed at himself for having these sorts of feelings in the first place. Guilty, even.

Apparently, he’d been zoning out for quite a while because there were only a few bites taken out of his sandwich. He muttered something incomprehensibly to himself before continuing to eat, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Gold was almost done with his sandwich.

_Damn it all._

Silver, after recovering from his internal monologue, made quick work of his peanut butter and jelly and then brushed his hands off on his Totodile shirt.

“That’ll hold us over until dinnertime!” Gold sounded pleased, clapping his hands and then shaking them out, announcing the fact that he’d finished.

“Yeah, it will.” Silver droned. His hands felt as though they were full of static, and his mind was swimming with thoughts he kept pushing to the back to let rot and die. He did not want to be the one to ruin this perfectly good moment with his feelings, so he’d keep his mouth shut. He’d keep his mouth shut for as long as it was necessary.

“What to do now?” A rhetorical question, but still out there to be pondered over nonetheless, thanks to Gold. A shrug is what he gets as a response, and he chuckles, gently punching Silver’s arm. “Aw, don’t be like that!”

Silver shot a stare full of meaning toward Gold, but it didn’t last long. His expression softened, and he pursed his lips. “Don’t be like what? I didn’t do anything.”

Gold sighed deeply, then closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. He began to hum a delicate little tune. “I guess you didn’t.”

“I didn’t.” Silver’s gaze fell upon Gold once again, and his heart leapt into his throat. Just how could someone be so… effortlessly… _Gold_. Without even trying.

“I’m tired!” He sputtered suddenly, muscles tensing. Gold’s eyes blinked open and his arms fell down to his sides as he looked up toward the taller trainer. “A—“

“I-I’m going. To sleep.”

“It’s… not even one-“ Before Gold could even finish speaking, Silver was off toward his room, only to be quickly stopped by the aforementioned boy grabbing hold of his hand gently. “You… seem weird. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry yourself.”

Gold seemed hesitant, but loosened his grip. “If you say so.”

Silver felt the soft presence of Gold’s fingers ghosting against his skin and almost leaned into the touch, but drew himself away and started to head toward his room, fuming at himself. They’d been living together for so long, why was it now that these thoughts had to plague him? He wanted to sleep. It would clear his mind.

Yeah, what he needed was a clear mind.


End file.
